A telecommunications provider that has a proprietary telecommunications network, such as a wireless telecommunications provider or a public switched telephone network (PSTN) telecommunications provider, typically charges a person to make a voice call using the proprietary telecommunications network. The telecommunications provider may charge the person on a per-minute basis, decrement a number of minutes available to the person, or use other billing methods to charge the person for the voice call.
To escape such costs, many persons use voice communications software to make voice calls to other persons using compatible voice communications software. Such voice communications software typically routes voice calls over open or non-proprietary communications networks, such as the Internet. One example of such voice communications software is SKYPE. A person utilizing an electronic device on which Skype is installed, such as a personal computer, can make voice calls to other persons using electronic devices on which Skype is also installed. Typically, neither the originator of the Skype voice call nor the recipient of the Skype voice call is charged for the cost of the Skype voice call (the originator can call the recipient for free using Skype).
Skype also allows persons to make voice calls to non-Skype telephone numbers. For example, a Skype user can make a voice call that terminates on a proprietary telecommunications network, such as to a telephone number provided or controlled by a telecommunications provider having a proprietary telecommunications network. Similar voice communications software typically provides the same functionality. However, Skype typically charges the user to make a voice call to a non-Skype telephone number. In other words, a Skype user can call another person's mobile phone, landline phone, or other non-Skype device, but the Skype user is charged a non-zero amount to their Skype account for the call (for example, several cents a minute).
Oftentimes, a Skype user does not have funds or credit in their Skype account to pay for the voice call to the non-Skype telephone number, and therefore does not even consider making the voice call to a non-Skype telephone number. Even if the Skype user does have enough funds or credit to make the voice call, the cost may deter the Skype user from making the voice call. These and other factors may hamper Skype users from using Skype to contact businesses or services that they might otherwise consider using. Other voice communications software typically follows a similar business model, and accordingly users of other voice communications software may be similarly deterred from making voice calls for which they would normally have to pay.
The need exists for systems and methods that overcome the above problems, as well as provide additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.